disney_princess_collection_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wizard of Oz (Therru Version)
Cast Dorothy Gale: Therru (Tales from Earthsea) Extras with Therru: Arren (Tales from Earthsea) and Haru Yoshiaki (The Cat Returns) Toto Gale: Noibat (Pokemon; He can talk in Oz) Extras with Noibat: Scamp and Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp’s Adventure; They, too, can talk in Oz) Scarecrow: Peter Pan Extra with Peter: Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) Tin Man: Taran (The Black Cauldron) Cowardly Lion: Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Ozma: Sophie Hatter (Howl's Moving Castle; In homage to "Tangled," but with a magic amulet instead of long hair) Extra with Sophie: Calcifer (Howl's Moving Castle; As Billina) Extra companions: Howl Jenkins (Howl's Moving Castle; His dream is to become a mechanic on flying things and to help find the lost princess of Oz, and his character will be an OC lover of Ozma’s named Tipper), and the Colored Yoshis (Yoshi's Story; Their dream is to own a Yoshi-themed cafe, despite being con artists like Nick Wilde in "Zootopia” and they share the role of Jack Pumpkinhead) Wicked Witch of the West: Madame Broode (Super Mario Odyssey) Extras with Broode/Mombi: The Broodals (Super Mario Odyssey) and the Trix (Winx Club; With Icy as Mombi in homage to "Tangled") Glinda the Good Witch of the North: Bloom (Winx Club; In her Enchantix form) Good Witch of the South: Roxy (Winx Club; In her Enchantix form) Extras with Bloom and Roxy: Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Aisha (Winx Club; In their Enchantix forms) Wicked Witch of the East (Deceased): Diaspro (Winx Club) Munchkins: Pixies (Winx Club) Emerald City Gatekeeper: Digitamamon (Digimon) Emerald City Cabby: Agumon (Digimon) Horse of a Different Color: Stays the same Emerald City Salon Worker: Miss Nurse (Animaniacs) Emerald City Guard who becomes moved by Dorothy's sob story: Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) Emerald City Citizens: Stays the same Wizard: Ahkmunrah (Night at the Museum Trilogy) Winkie Guards: Stays the same Nikko the Flying Monkey: Chimchar (Pokemon; As a Flying Chimchar) Flying Monkeys: Various Flying Monkey Pokemon Poppies: Aquatic Trolls (The Spiderwick Chronicles) Kalidah: Stays the same Witch's wolves: Maugrim and his wolves (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) Witch's crows: Stays the same Witch's bees: Stays the same Angry Apple Trees: Stays the same Cornfield Crows: Stays the same Sophie's Real Parents: Belle and Adam (Beauty and the Beast (1991); With Adam as a human) Aunt Em: Tenar (Tales from Earthsea) Uncle Henry: Sparrowhawk (Tales from Earthsea) Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke: Brick, Boomer, and Butch (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Extras with the Rowdyruff Boys: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Almyra Gulch: Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride; As a human) Professor Marvel: Lord Yupa (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind) Ruby Slippers: Ruby Shoes Extra magic items: The Topaz Bracelet (For Haru) and the Sapphire Hat (For Arren) Extra Magic Weapon: Elemental Sword (For Arren) and Elemental Scepter (For Therru) Musical numbers 1 Nobody Understands Me (Performed by Therru, Arren, Haru, Tenar, Sparrowhawk, and Farmhands) 2 Somewhere Over the Rainbow (Performed by Therru) 3 Wonders of the World (Performed by Yupa, Therru, Arren, and Haru) 4 Toad Town Musical Sequence (Parody of Munchkinland Musical Sequence) (Performed by Winx Club, Therru, Arren, Haru, Noibat, Scamp, Angel, and Pixies) 5 Follow the Yellow Brick Road/We're Off to See the Wizard (Performed by Pixies) 6 When Will My Life Begin (Performed by Sophie) 7 Soon As We Get Home (Parody of Soon As I Get Home) (Performed by Therru) 8 If I Only Had A Brain/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 1 (Performed by Peter, Tink, Therru, Arren, Haru, Noibat, Scamp, and Angel) 9 Mother Knows Best (Performed by Icy) 10 If I Only Had a Heart/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 2 (Performed by Taran, Therru, Arren, Haru, Noibat, Scamp, Angel, Peter, and Tink) 11 When Will My Life Begin Reprise 2 (Performed by Sophie) 12 If I Only Had the Nerve/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 3 (Performed by Leatherhead, Therru, Arren, Haru, Noibat, Scamp, Angel, Peter, Tink, and Taran) 13 Journey to the Past/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 4 (Performed by Sophie, Therru, Arren, Haru, Noibat, Scamp, Angel, Peter, Tink, Taran, Leatherhead, Calcifer, and Howl) 14 When I See a Misfit Fly (Parody of When I See an Elephant Fly) (Performed by Colored Yoshis) 15 When I See a Misfit Fly Reprise/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 5 (Parody of When I See an Elephant Fly Reprise) (Performed by Colored Yoshis and Therru's Group) 16 Healing Incantation (Performed by Sophie) 17 Mother Knows Best Reprise (Performed by Icy) 18 Be Like a Lion (Parody of Be a Lion) (Performed by Therru, Sophie, and Leatherhead) 19 Aquatic Troll Dance (Parody of the Poppies' exotic dance from "The Wiz Live!") (Just music) 20 Optimistic Voices (Performed by Chorus) 21 In the Merry Old Land of Oz (Performed by Therru's Group and Emerald City Citizens) 22 If I Were King of the Forest (Performed by Therru's Group) 23 I See the Light (Performed by Therru, Arren, Sophie, and Howl) 24 Distant Melody (Performed by Therru, Arren, and Haru) 25 Bring Me the Wand (Parody of Bring Me the Broomstick) (Performed by the disguised Ahkmunrah) 27 We Got It (Song from "The Wiz Live!") (Performed by Therru's Group) 28 The Jitterbug (Performed by Therru's Group) 29 Magic Items Blues (Parody of Red Shoes Blues) (Performed by Broode, Trix, and Winkie Guards) 30 Somewhere Over the Rainbow Reprise (Performed by Therru) 31 If We Only Had a Plan (Performed by Peter, Tink, Taran, Leatherhead, Howl, and Colored Yoshis) 32 Healing Incantation Reprise (Performed by Sophie) 33 Ding-Dong the Witch is Dead Emerald City Reprise (Performed by Cast) 34 Already Home (Performed by Winx Club, Therru's Group, and Emerald City Citizens) 35 Home (The Wiz Live! Version) (Performed by Therru) 36 At the Beginning (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx) (First song at the end credits) 37 Journey to the Past End Credits Version (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Aaliyah) (Second song at the end credits) 38 Somewhere Over the Rainbow Celine Dion Version (Occasional song) (Performed by Celine Dion) (Third song at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Problems at Home (Therru Version) Chapter 2: Zira's Threat/Running Away Chapter 3: Yupa's Advice/The Twister Chapter 4: Pixie Village/The Journey Begins Chapter 5: Sophie's Life in Icy's Tower/Howl Hired to Find the Lost Princess Chapter 6: Meeting Peter Pan and Tinker Bell/Icy's Manipulation on Sophie Chapter 7: Meeting Taran/Howl Takes Sophie Out of the Tower Chapter 8: Meeting Leatherhead/Sophie, Howl, and Calcifer Get to Know Each Other Chapter 9: Meeting Sophie, Howl, and Calcifer/Meeting the Colored Yoshis Chapter 10: Picked on/Magic and Flying Lessons (Therru Version) Chapter 11: Pink Yoshi's Sad Past/Going Across the Trench Chapter 12: Kalidah Ambush/Escape Chapter 13: Recovery/Sophie Stands Up to Icy Chapter 14: Aquatic Trolls/Arriving at Emerald City Chapter 15: The Lantern Festival/Therru's Sob Story Chapter 16: Meeting the Wizard/Going to Fight Broode and the Trix Chapter 17: Fighting Monstrous Obstacles in the Haunted Forest/The Jitterbug (Therru Version) Chapter 18: Therru, Arren, Haru, Noibat, Scamp, Angel, and Sophie Captured/Sophie Deceived by Icy Chapter 19: Noibat, Scamp, Angel, and Calcifer Bring Help in the Form of Their Friends/Sophie Discovers the Truth Chapter 20: Final Battle/The Lost Princess Found (Therru Version) Chapter 21: The Wizard's True Form Revealed/The Group's Dreams Comes True (Therru Version) Chapter 22: There's No Place Like Home/Ending (Therru Version) For sequel: Back to Oz (Therru Version) For midquel: The Wizard of Oz 1 1/2 (Therru Version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies Category:Ozma Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies